Fnaf: Truth or Dare
by InkRealms
Summary: Truth or Dare, with all of your favorite characters! Guest starring Rovus and Dovelyn! That means they have to do it too! Celebrating over 1,500 views for my other story! Also, almost 4,000 views!
1. Chapter 1

**Because I got over 1,500 views for my story, I'm making a truth or dare story with the crew!**

**This is going to be intresting...**

Realms: *Reads script* Oh, a game show. Shouldn't be that bad.

Realms:[/tp all me] K, guys, get in position!

Bonnie: Why?

Realms: Just do it. Ok, truth or dare, guys. Remember, don't hate me. The producers made me do this.

All:*Groan*

Mike: What about my job?

Realms: I got it all figured out

*At Mike's office*

Sticky Note: Gone Fission

*Back at the show*

Realms: _All_ figured out

Fritz: Can I just go? I'm not even part of this. I got fired first day!

Realms: You're still a important character

Mangle: But we-

Realms: SAVE IT! YOU ALL ARE DOING IT.

All: *Sigh*

**Well, that's a good start... I guess?**

**Leave your dares or questions in your reviews!**

**Also, I am still going to do Metal Feathers, so don't fear. I just need a little break, making random stories like these.**


	2. Chapter 2

Realms: Ok, guys, welcome to the official show now!

Ok, let's read the dares and questions...

_fnaf marionette_

_I dare Freddy to run around the pizzeria shouting only you can prevent forest fires_

Freddy: Seriously?

Realms: dddddddddoooooooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt

Freddy: *Starts running around* ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT FOREST FIRES!1!11!1!1

Chica: Freddy, I think some of the kids are watching.

Realms: Oh, there is a dare for you Chica. Also, I dont think I've set the rules yet.

If anyone of you don't except or do the question/dare... Then you get sent the ballpit full of kids.

Realms: Anyways, for Chica's dare...

_Guest:_

_I dare Chica to dress up as a duck_

Chica: No

Realms: Ballpit

*Gets tossed in*

Chica: GAH, I"M DROWNING IN THE BALL PIT!

*All watch as she sinks down to the bottem*

Realms: Ok, that was little more dramatic then I expected.

Next dare!

_Guest:_

_I dare foxy to try and make a pizza using only his hook then eat it._

Foxy: That be almost impossible! *sigh* I'll be back...

*Later*

Foxy:*runs in* OK, I SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE

Jeremy: I'll handle it

Realms: Well, let's see the pizza!

*Foxy holds out a burnt piece of toast*

Foxy: I tried to cook it, but...

Realms: Ok, now eat it

All: EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!

Foxy: *sigh* *eats it* It actually not that bad

Realms: That was partly disgusting. Well, next up is a question, from The real assistant:

_I have question for Bonnie. How did you lose your face. I understand they needed it for parts, but a face? What could they do with that?! _

Bonnie: I lost my face when the mechanics came in and took it. For why they would want it, they were cheap. Really, really cheap.

Realms: That's... not as epic as I expected. Here is a question from FnafKid16:

_Why did you kill those children Fritz?_

Fritz: The theories prove nothing

Jeremy: WWWellllll...

Fritz: It could of been you or Mike.

Realms: Well, we'll see who wins the guard fight next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Realms: And we are back! Today we have new questions and dares, along with ones that didn't get shown! Let's get started, shall we! During the break, the guards have not stopped fighting, so I have recived a dare to settle it.

Realms: The dare is... for all the guards to have a pool noodle fight! We have transofrmed the ballpit into a arena. Whoever wins is the best guard! The one who loses gets thrown into THE BALLPIT OF DOOM! Begin!

*epic music*

Mike: *Hits Fritz in the head with the noodle while Jeremy hits Mike non stop*

Fritz: *Trips Mike*

Jeremy: *Trips over Mike and lands outside the areana*

Realms: And Jeremy lost!

Jeremy: Aw man...

Fritz: *Looks over to Jeremy for a second*

Mike: *Pushed Fritz out of the areana* No one beats the original!

Realms: That was intense. We have to do that again sometime. Now, to send Jeremy down.

*Jeremy stands in front of ball pit*

Realms: This..is... BALLPIT! *kicks him over the edge*

Jeremy: AHHHHHHHH!

Realms: Since we can only fit one person in the ballpit, besides the kids, Chica gets out.

Chica: *climbs back out of ballpit* FINALLY

Realms: Now for a few questions from DragonZeus1

_Goldie, can you like possess people or..._  
><em>2: Mike, do you have anything to do with the child murders in 1987? What about you Jeremy and Fritz?<em>  
><em>3. Foxy, what happened with the whole Bite of 87 thing<em>

Golden Freddy: No, but I can use life hacks to tp.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mike: No, no, and no. It's phone guy. Obviously.

Jeremy: Well, that's not proven for sure...

Mike: He sounds evil. Thats proof right there

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Foxy: Well, it all started back in 1986, when I-

Scott Cawthon: *come in* Nope, nope. Nope Nope. Nope. Classified.

Realms: Ok, next question! Though I am still curious about the bite...

_Mangle, did you cause the bite of 87?_

Mangle: Well, I-

Scott: Still classified.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: We have a dare now, for all of you! All of you have to play Corpse Party! And to make it intresting, you will be playing, without the lights.

Rovus: *Goes to menu screen* Done, I played it

Realms:How?

Rovus: All you said was to play it, you never said a time limit

Realms: Well, let's see how the others are

*Everyone run past them and jump in ball pit*

Toy Bonnie: We bailed!

Realms: Well, all of you can't be in there! Only one! So I choose Fritz to stay in the pit.

Fritz: Why me?

Realms: Because I hate you

Fritz: #donthatefritz

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Now for yet another dare!

All: Groan

Chica: Please, not another dare.

Realms: We're doing it

_All of the animatronic have to beat up the marionette_

Guards: Yes! We are off the hook!

Realms: Here you go, you will need this *Hands them baseball bats*

Freddy: *Slowly approaches the puppet's box*

Animatronics: *hits the box*

Puppet: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOX!?

Puppet: That's it *beats up all of the animatronics*

Balloon Boy: Ow

Realms: That actually... went better then expected! That's all for now! Remember to send more dares or questions for the next time!

**Send in your dares and truths for the next chapter! Also, we need more questions!**

**Here is a random list of who is here at the show:**

**Shadow Bonnie **

**Shadow Freddy**

**Phone Guy**

**All Old animatronics**

**All new animatronics**

**Rovus (My oc)**

**Dovelyn (My other oc)**

**All the guards.**


	4. Chapter 4

Realms: Welcome back! The animatronics are now charged up and ready for another round of dares and questions! First few set of questions is from THE real assistant!

_Shadow Freddy, Why the heck are you there if you can not kill people?_

Shadow Freddy: Well, I mostly come to hang out with Freddy. Also I do it to scare the guards and to distract them. FOR THE LOLZ

_Chica, what exactly is that cupcake?_

Chica: Personally, I don't know...

_Foxy, what exactly are you singing in the first game?_

Foxy: Just a old pirate tune I know. That's all.

Realms: Finally! We know what Foxy is singing but now the question is, why? Anyways, now for some dares! Yes... Lots of dares...

Realms: Ok Balloon boy_, _get into the pit

BB: Why?

Realms: Cause you suck

BB: *jumps in*

Jeremy:*climbs out*

Realms: Now for Freddy! You have to give your hat to a guard of your choice!

Freddy: *takes off hat*

Chica: GAH! Bald Bald Bald Bald Bald...!

Golden Freddy: My eyes!

Chica:...Bald Bald Bald Bald Bald...!

Freddy: Ok, I get it! *Hands hat to Jeremy*

Jeremy: *Wears* Huh, I've always wondered how it was like wearing this.

Realms: And now for a question!

_Guest: _

_Question: Y U CRASH GAMES SHADOW BONNIE. And screw_  
><em>you scott for classifying the bite crap<em>

Realms:...

Scott:...

Shadow Bonnie:... I DO IT FOR THE LOLZ!11!1!1!

Scott: That was kind of hurtful...

Realms: THAT WASNT EVEN A QUESTION!

Realms: *Sigh* Anyways, now for a dare!

_Freddy, Chica, and Fritz, Do a three way_

Realms:...

Foxy: What be a three way?

Realms: One sec, let me google it... I can't find anything about it. Oh, wait. OH GOD NO

Realms: *Leans over the ball pit* BLAGGGGHHHHH!

Realms: Guh, I think I'm ok now. Now, all of you guys will have to switch up your jobs.

_Bonnie, try cooking and being backup singer , Chica, try being a Pirate, Foxy try being lead singer, Freddy try being Night Guard, Mike, try being a...um...weird ghost thingy and Goldie try being guitarist. Toy animatronics and Jeremy, do what your counterparts do with Marionette as Goldie. Fritz and Balloon Boy you can just sit out this one out._

Mike: Ok... boo

Golden Freddy: But I don't even play guitar!

Realms: Just do it. Time to answer a few questions!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Vincent the purple guy, why are you so fricking sexy?!_

Vincent: Well, I guess it's just the fandom.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Foxy and Chica, do you guys like/ love eachother?

Foxy: Err, It's more of a neutral thing, I guess

Chica: Yeah, more neutral...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: One last dare!

_Foxy and Chica ,kiss for 10 minutes_

Both go into backroom.

Later...

Foxy: That be over

Chica: That was ten, right?

Realms: Actually, twelve!

Realms: Well, that's all for now! Remember to send in your dares/ questions to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Realms: And we are back! Now with even more questions and more evil dares!

Balloon Boy: Can I come out of the ballpit now?

Realms: No

Realms: Ok, now for a question!

_Foxy, did you cause the bite of '87? *holds down Scott*_

Scott: *Quickly presses a shutdown button*

Foxy: Well It... was... *shutsdown*

Realms: WHY IS SCOTT DOING THIS EVERYTIME!?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Ok, after ten minutes of raging, on to another set of questions by The real assisstant

_Toy Bonnie, are you a boy or a girl?_

_Chica: Why do you have two sets of teeth?_

_Phone Guy (I don't care if he is dead, bring him back to life if you can please!): Who was the one who killed you?_

_Golden Freddy: Are you Freddy's brother?_

Toy Bonnie: Boy. Obviously.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Chica: Well, every old animatronic has them. 2 pairs.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Phone Guy: Um, well, I didn't really see who it was when I, um, died so I can't really say.

Realms: That kind of makes sense.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Golden Freddy: Well, we can't be related, considering we all are robotic entertainers who only exist to give joy to children, but-

Realms: Ok, you're being to depressing.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Now dares from the same person!

_Chica: Try to steal Bonnie's guitar without him knowing!_  
><em>Bonnie: If you catch Chica trying to steal your guitar, I want you to hit her in the head with it!<em>  
><em>Freddy: Play Five Nights at Freddys.<em>  
><em>All Animatronics: I'm sorry if you don't know the game, Play Ace Attorney!<em>

Chica: Gladly, since Bonnie is always grabbing my pizzas

Chica: *Steals guitar* Easy

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Freddy: This game looks intresting. Hey, that looks like us! Wait, Phone Guy? Killer animatronics? LIMITED POWER? This game is trying to make our pizzeria look bad.

Realms: Ok, he is probably going to spend way to much time on that sooo... *Throws game out the window* Now all of you, play Ace Attorney.

Bonnie: ACE ATTORNEY?! THATS MY FAVORITE GAME!11!111

Realms: O..K...

Realms: Just play.

Later...

Realms: WHY DID YOU DARE US WITH THIS?! THEY CANT STOP SAYING OBJECTION NOW!

All: OBJECTION OBJECTION OBJECTION

Realms: Quick, call the mechanics!

Scott: *Calls*

*mechanics bust in*

Later...er...

Realms: Ok, they stopped. Mechanics, you can go now. Here is a set of dares by darkshadow...

_Freddy and Golden Freddy: Switch suits with each other for a day_  
><em>Bonnie: Serenade all the female animatronics by playing your guitar <em>  
><em>Chica: Kiss Foxy<em>  
><em>Foxy: Sing and dance What Does the Fox Say<em>  
><em>Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica: Do not talk for the remainder of the chapter, you may communicate by writing<em>  
><em>Mangle: Steal Chica's beak<em>  
><em>Balloon Boy:... I hate you so why don't you stay still and shut up for the rest of the challenge<em>

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Freddy: Yeah, no, since we ARE the suits. And it would be weird. Think of this: You would have to take off your skin and trade it with someone else. That is what it is like.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bonnie: But... I'm a girl too.

*all of them look slowly towards Bonnie*

WHAT?!

Bonnie: Yeah... I am...

Realms: Awkward Awkward Awkward Awkward

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Chica: We already did this! *sigh* *kisses Foxy on the cheek*

Foxy: Score!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Foxy: That be the song of the devil himself... the furry demons... the demonic lighting... those terrible sounds...

Reams: Is he superstitious?

Bonnie: Yes, yes he is

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mangle: *Steals Chica's beak*

Chica: What the?

Chica: Mangle no

Mangle: Mangle yes

Chica: Give it

Mangle: NO

Chica: GIVE IT

Mangle: NUH

Realms: This is going to take a while. Join us next time for a mostly silent match! Remember to send in you dares and questions for the next chapter!

**We are going to do the silent dares next chapter, since I forgot to do it at the beginning. I am not going to rewrite this.**

**Also, thanks for all of the dares and questions that have been sent! Remember to send even more! Make it as weird as possible!**

**And Bonnie is a girl. Yes, I know she is a he, but I thought, There is a major lack in girls, so I did it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Realms: Ok, round 6! You guys ready?

All: Yes

Realms: Ok, first, we have to hand out some stuff. Balloon boy, take this.

Balloon Boy: Oh, cool. Balloons! *Starts floating away*

Realms: Bye! Also, guards, have this *pulls out guns*

Jeremy: Why?

Realms: To shoot Scott if he interupts

Mike: *Looks over to Scott* O...K...?

Realms: Ok, we have even MORE questions from THE real assistant:

_Mangle: People say you are trying to call the cops. Is that true?_

_Phone guy: Are you the killer?_

_Mike and Jeremy: Why do you stay 5 nights at a killer pizzarea?_

_The puppet:Why do you seem to hate me and kill me so much?! _

_Everbody who has been in the ballpit: what exactly is in there?_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mangle: Actually, I can't even get reception anywhere.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Phone Guy: Noooooo... maybe...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mike: As for me, I actually have to stay 7 nights. I do it because... actually i dont know why...

Jeremy: I have to stay 6 nights, Fritz 1 night. I do it because... I need a job bad..

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Puppet: You forget to play my nighttime jazz.

Realms: Jazz?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Chica: You don't want to know...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Now for some dares! We have some good ones this round!

_Foxy: Sing the Spongebob theme song since it is not the song of the devil_

_Freddy: Wear lipstick_

_Golden Freddy: Wear lipstick_

_Bonnie: Since you are a girl, I can make it work. Serenade the male animatronics _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Foxy: No.

Realms: Why not?

Foxy: BECAUSE HOW COULD A GUY WITH THAT MANY HOLES SURVIVE?!

Realms: *slowly backs away*

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Freddy: *Takes out lipstick and applies it*

Realms: Wow... You actually put it on perfectly. Did you do this before?

Freddy Noooooo...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Golden Freddy: No

Realms: Ball pit

Golden Freddy: GAHH!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bonnie: I don't wanna

Chica: Do iiiiiiiittttt

Bonnie: Don't feel like it

Dovelyn: Come on! You don't want to go in the ballpit, do you?

Bonnie: *stares at the infinate abyss*

Bonnie: *starts to play*

Later...

Freddy: *claps* Good performance!

Bonnie: It better be. I got a hand cramp

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Now for even MORE dares!

_Freddy and Foxy: fight, fight, fight_

_marionette: make up time_

_All the guard split into two teams and have a three legged race, blindfolded_

_Everyone: HARLEM SHAKE_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Freddy: EVERYONE!

All: ...

Freddy: Do the harlem shake

*Harlem Shake*

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Puppet: Mangle, if you please.

Mangle: Gladly *Takes out make up kit*

Mangle: Annndd... Done!

Puppet: *Looks exactly the same*

Realms: You look the same

Puppet: No, I have a darker shade of black. See?

Realms: That's not a thing.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Freddy: Ok, FIGHT ME

Foxy: *Rushes at him*

Freddy: *Holds his fist out*

Foxy: *Runs into it*

Freddy: FATALITY!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Fritz: Race? We don't have enough people.

Mike: awww...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Ok guys, let's take a break with some intresting questions. Guards, ready your guns. Oh, it looks like we only have 2 questions...

_Foxy: can we hear a theory of who cause the bite?_

_All animatronics: can you tell your gender so this won't get awkward later?_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Foxy: Well, i-

Scott: CLASSIFIED!

Mike: *Shoots Scott's leg*

Scott: *falls* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Mike: You were interupting. I'm just doing my job.

Foxy: Anyways, as I was saying, i-

Scott: NOPE

Fritz: *Shoots other leg*

Scott: COME ON!

Foxy: So basi-

Scott: Don't do it

Jeremy: *shoot Scott*

Jeremy: It's ok, he will be revived later. Right Realms?

Realms: Ummm...

Jeremy: Right?

Realms: i cant do that kind of stuff

Freddy: *winces*

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bonnie: Girl

Rovus: Male

Chica: Female

Freddy: Boy

Foxy: Obviously male

Dovelyn: Female

Shadow Bonnie: Female

Shadow Freddy: Male

Toy Bonnie: Boy

Toy Chica: Girl

Toy Freddy: Boy

Mangle: Girl

Bonnie: ...

Realms: I feel like we are missing someone...

Realms: Oh, right! We are waiting for Balloon Boy!

*hears a popping noise*

Realms: What the?

Balloon Boy: Lands right in front of him

Realms: OHMYGAWD

Freddy: BLAGHHHHHH

Bonnie: OH SICK

Dovelyn: SOMEONE CALL THE MECHANICS!

**Yeahhh... I should of saw that coming.**

**Also, SCOTT'S DEAD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? Party time!**

** And for those who have read my other story would get the "dark shade of black"**

** It was a grammar mistake on chapter 2 of Metal Feathers. Yeah. I said Rovus was a dark shade of black.**


	7. Chapter 7

Realms: Ok... They say Balloon Boy will be fine.

All: *Sigh*

Realms: Round 7! You guys ready?

Dovelyn: How much longer?

Realms: As long as the viewers want it to be.

Realms: Now... TIME FOR SOME DARES! Also, one of the viewers gave me a item that revives people. It also came with a warning: _Do not use on Scott_

Realms: Here are a list of dares:

_Chica and foxy: Renact that spaghetti scene from lady and the tramp_

Chica: *eats noodle*

Foxy: *eats noodle*

Bonnie: *throws pie in their faces*

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Freddy: watch one episode of My little pony friendship is magic. Oh you can't escape too (straps Freddy into a chair and forces him to open his eyes)_

Freddy: no...No... NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Puppet:Put on pink makeup and pink tutu and dance to swan lake_

Puppet: *dances* I'm not ashamed. I actually like Swan Lake. The clothes? I could do without.

Golden Freddy: Really? That's new, considering you can't dance...

Puppet: STFU

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Guards including phone guy: let's test your fear tolerance, go to the scariest haunted house you can find. The first one out or bail wears a diper for an hour_

*before the guards go*

Fritz: I'm out

Jeremy: Already? I guess you'll need this then..

Fritz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Balloon boy: jump into a volcano _

Realms: Yeah... Balloon Boy couldn't be here right now... He is in the robot hospital.

Foxy: Well, I send him some balloons to cheer him up.

*at the hospital*

Balloon Boy: Too... Much... Balloons...

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Do hunger games_

Freddy: ANNNDDDD... BEGIN!

*all of the animatronics get killed instantly*

Realms: What the?

Rovus: *Holds up device* EMP!

Realms: *just shoots him in the face with an arrow* I WIN!

Mike: Nope. *Stabs him*

Realms: Revive me when it's over.

Fritz: *shoots Mike*

Mike: *deflects and stabs Fritz*

Fritz: BLOCKED BY DIAPER *kills Mike*

Jeremy: *stabs Fritz*

Fritz: *stabs Jeremy*

Shadow Bonnie: *winces* They all killed each other

Shadow Freddy: I guess we should revive them... later

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Later...

Realms: Ow...

Rovus: I think we should do questions now...

_1. Freddy, why are you so fat?_

_2. Toy Chica, why do you remove your beak? Seriously, you look gay._

_3. Chica, why do you like pizza so much?_

Freddy: *runs away crying*

Realms: It's a very sensitive matter. He was just built that way.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Toy Chica: To make myself look scary. Also, I cannot look "gay" because I'm a girl.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Chica: Because it's PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Realms: Great! Now look what you done!

Chica:...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Realms: Want to do more dares?

Dovelyn: I feel much safer just doing questions

Realms: Ok, here are a few more:

_foxy:have you ever fell in love with a human_

_marionette:why do you try to kill the night guard_

Foxy: Well, once I met this little girl. She was my favorite pirate, always coming to see me, even when I was out of order... though one day... she just stopped coming... I never saw her again... never...

Realms: Wow. Deep.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Puppet: I already answered this... ITS BECAUSE YOU GUYS DONT. PLAY. MY. JAZZ.

Jeremy: Thanks for reminding me. *Quickly winds up the music box*

_-_Realms: Wait, I just found even more questions... must have over looked them..

Truths:

_GF: how can you teleport_

_foxy: why do you hate sponge bob it's awesome_

_Freddy: who do you have a crush on_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Golden Freddy: Life Hacks. Plain and simple.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Foxy: Because, all he does is stupid things that never makes sense.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Freddy: Err.. Um... bonnie...

Bonnie: Called it.

Chica: Yeah, we all knew anyways

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Realms: Now for EVEN MORE DARES! Remember, as part of the Fazbear Company, we are not responsible for any injury.

Realms: Oh no... WAIT NO *accidently drops the revive on Scott* WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

Scott: Well, now that I am back, I can-

Jeremy: *Stabs*

Realms: FATALITY

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Dares:

_I dare phone guy to kiss puppet_

Phone Guy: *leans in*

Puppet: *slaps*

Phone Guy: *crushed*

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Bonnie, poke Foxy for 4 hours_

Bonnie: Hey foxy *pokes* Foxy

Foxy: ...

Bonnie: Hey. Hey Foxy *poke**poke*

Foxy: I can wait it out... I can do it...

Later...

Bonnie: Hey Foxy *poke* Hey *poke*

Foxy: I can do it... I can do it...

**Well, I guess we have to wait next chapter to see if Foxy can wait it out. Also, make sure to PM me your questions and dares this time, due to a rule.**


	8. Chapter 8

Realms: What round is it?

Dovelyn: I think it's...

Realms: Nevermind, on to Round... something! Also, great news. Balloon Boy is better!

Balloon Boy: After a few rounds, what did I miss?

Rovus: A lot

Realms: Well, now that you are here, we can do Balloon Boy dares!

Balloon Boy: Like what?

Realms: You'll see. Let's start off with some questions:

_Balloon Boy: Do you hate balloons now._  
><em>Shadows: How do you exist<em>  
><em>Guards: How do you stay awake during your shifts and what do you do if you really need to use the restroom during your shift<em>  
><em>Everyone:What is your biggest fear. <em>

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Balloon Boy: No. Balloons are love, Balloons are life.

Rovus: Well actually-

Balloon Boy: Save it

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Shadow Bonnie: We exist by dark magic, ways of the unknown

Shadow Freddy: Actually the truth is, we don't know.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mike: I stay up using coffee. The bathroom part? You don't want to know.

Jeremy: Coffee. Also I just walk to the bathroom. It's easy, just wear the freddy mask while going. But don't try to move when Foxy comes.

Fritz: I just stay up. I also just don't think about going.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Shadow Bonnie: Light

Shadow Freddy: Light

Freddy: ... losing my hat

Toy Chica: Getting Lost

Foxy: Losing me eyepatch. It's one of my only items I have.

Chica: Making a bad pizza.

Balloon Boy: Popping a balloon

Mangle: Getting torn apart again

Mike: Running out of power

Jeremy: Same

Fritz: Again, same

Rovus: ...

Dovelyn: Nothing, actually.

Phone Guy: Getting killed... again

Toy Freddy: Losing my hat

Toy Bonnie: Getting treated as a girl

Puppet: My music getting cut off, PERMANENTLY

Bonnie: Losing my guitar... wait, where is it...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Rovus: I hate this part..

Realms: TIME FOR DARES!11!1!1!

_Chica :you and foxy kiss!_  
><em>Rovus: eat poisonous sphaggetti<em>

Chica: We did this once...

Foxy: Why does everyone want this? *sigh*

Chica: *Kisses Foxy on the cheek* They never said where

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Rovus: Is that really a thing?

Realms: It is if they say it is! Eat it

Rovus: ... why me... *slowly eats it*

Realms: And now you're poisoned!

Rovus: *passes out*

Bonnie: Yeaah... someone call the doctor.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: While Rovus is getting sent to the robot hospital, if that even is real, we have time for even moar dares!

_All animatronics: Play hide and seek_  
><em>All guards including phone guy: play the scariest horror game you can find with oculus rift. Like last time first one to bail or chickens has to dress like a princess for this time two hours<em>  
><em>All: Get the spiciest pepper in the world (aka carolina reaper) and take a bite out of it. Also no dairy to stop the burn<em>

Puppet: I'll be the seeker!

*leans close to the others*

Puppet: So you better start hiding

*all of them hide*

Puppet: Where are you guyssss?

Freddy: Not here

Puppet: ...

Puppet: Seriously? Found you

Realms: Ok, since this will take way too long, I will just speed up time and list who got caught by order, from top down.

Freddy

Bonnie

Toy Bonnie

Shadow Freddy

Chica

Mangle

Shadow Freddy

Balloon Boy

Rovus

Golden Freddy

Dovelyn

Endoskeleton..

Realms: Wait, WHAT

Endoskeleton: Hello

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mike: Time to play some video games...

*gets Affected*

Jeremy: WHY THAT

Mike: Just get this *Hands him headset*

Jeremy: How did we even afford the headsets, with our salary and all?

Mike: I got Fritz's piggy bank

*After playing*

Jeremy: I'm OUT. #2scary4me

Mike: *sigh* Good, because I'm out too.

Fritz: I could play this all day. My doctor says I have mental problems, but I never listen.

Mike: *backs away* Wait, have this *Hands Jeremy dress*

Jeremy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Sorry it took so long to update. Anyways, I need to help Rovus get to the hospital. He has a case of poison, along with food poisoning. I cooked the pasta, so I should known.**


	9. Chapter 9

Realms: Rovus isn't going to be playing for a few rounds… mostly because InkRealms over there cooked it.

Ink: **Sorry about that!**

Realms: Well, the show must go on! Round 9!

Questions:

_foxy: How is it that you have a huge fan base that's mainly made out of girls  
>marionette: would you like me to sing you your favorite song<em>?

Foxy: Most say it's because I have a storyline, rather then the others. But I say it's my… pirate hook.

Realms: How can that affect your fanbase?

Foxy: It makes me look manly

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Marionette: Sure. If you know my favorite song.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Foxy, Do you think if Mangle was repaired properly, you would date her?_

Foxy: Sure!

Chica: *slowly turns* …

Foxy: …. doomed…..

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_old animatronics; do you all like the new animatronics?_

_New animatronics; same question, but the older animatronics?_

_Guards; out of all of the animatronics which ones you like?_

Bonnie: They seem like good people.

Chica: They all seem great! Especially Toy Chica.

Freddy: My toy counterpart looks gay.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Toy Freddy: I hate Freddy now

Toy Chica: They are really great people! I like Chica the best though.

Realms: That was what Chica said about you.

Mangle: Pretty much.

Toy Bonnie: I don't know why I'm a boy but Bonnie is a girl…..  
>-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-<p>

Dares:

_Foxy; I dare you to kiss both of mangle's heads. (order doesn't matter)_

Foxy: Please no… *looks over to Chica*

Realms: *Kicks him into the ballpit*

Foxy: GIUSWGTFBVFDHJYTRDFCVGH VCDXEHYUJ

Bonnie: Huh, voice box must be glitching again. It sounds like static.

Realms: He is actually trying to call 911

Bonnie: Oh..

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Truth: , do you like pizza as much as Chicka?_

Realms: ?

_I was trying to ask Toy Chicka (tchicka)._

Realms: OHHHHH

Toy Chica: Actually, I like cake more. So no

_T chicka & Chicka, what type of pizza do both of you like_

Toy Chica: Pepperoni

Chica: Cheese. Cheese. CHEESE CHEESE CHEESE CHEESE!

Freddy: OBJECTION! Obviously the best pizza is sausage.

Foxy: OBJECTION

Bonnie: OBJECTION

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Now for more dares! Never ever gets old.

Dares:

_dare foxy to kiss kill or slap Bonnie chica and Freddy_

Foxy: *kills Freddy* REVENGE!  
>Realms: *revives Freddy* I still have the revive thingie, remember?<p>

Foxy: Dang it… *slaps Bonnie* No hard feelings?

Bonnie: *turns and walks away to the backroom*

Foxy: *Kisses Chica* We all saw this coming…

_Everyone: I dare you to play Volley Ball with the Marionette's box while he is still inside it._

Marionette: No

*all of them back away*

**This is probably one of the shortest rounds I have made. We still have to wait for Rovus to get better.**

**Remember to tell me your questions and dares! Here is a list of people , if you forgot.**

**The old animatronics**

**The new animatronics**

**The Shadow Animatronics**

**My ocs, Rovus and Dovelyn**

**Realms**

**Dead Scott (R.I.P…. Till I revive him :D**

**The Guards**

**That's is all I can remember. Tell me if I missed any!**

**Also, over 3000 views!? I never thought I would have this much! Thanks for all of you that viewed.**

**Plus, my story got featured at the community… Reportable Offense! Thank you guys at Reportable Offense, for taking the time to add it! It is the first group it ever got added to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ink: Rovus is still in the hospital...**

Realms: Because of you

**Ink: yes that to...**

Realms: I guess he will be fine. After all, Balloon Boy is better now! He was for a few rounds actually.

Balloon Boy: And it's round... 10!?

Dovelyn: We have been playing for that long!?

Realms: And you will be playing for even longer!

Bonnie: Wait, where is Ink?

Realms: Nobody knows...

Questions:

_If Foxy and Chica said there was nothing going on then why is Foxy worried about kissing or dating mangle?_

Foxy: Well... then it would be... kind of awkward...

Chica: ...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Wait, what is this?

_also, realms gets an automated mini crane._  
><em>for rescuing peopleanimatronics from the ball pit or spinning them around as a Punishment._

Realms: This is like Christmas again! Except then I got a nuke!

Chica: What happened to it?

Realms: I dropped it somewhere at Justin Bieber's House

**Ink: I caught it.**

Realms: Seriously!?

**Ink: Here you go *hands him nuke***

Realms: Oh.. you really did catch it

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Guards: who is your favorite animatronic out of the bunch (none is not an answer and a answer must be included) _  
><em>Animatronics: any one you are crushing on?<em>  
><em>Foxy: since Scott's dead can we learn about the bite of '87 <em>

Mike: Foxy, mostly because I'm his first mate!

Jermey: Bonnie

Fritz: Shadow Freddy

Chica: Wait, no one chose me?

Mike: Well, there are only 3 guards, and tons of animatronics, so...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bonnie: We have to say who we are crushing on?!

Realms: Yep

Freddy: Bonnie...

Chica: *looks over to Foxy* ...

Foxy: ...

Bonnie: I'll take the easy way out of it. Freddy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Finally! We get to do dares!

_Balloon boy has to eat marionnette's music box._  
><em>Foxy has to slap mangle's exoskeleton head and survive.<em>  
><em>Punishment(because this is a thing.) : anyone involved who refuses is tied up and beaten like a pinata<em>

Balloon Boy: I have already been to the robot hospital, and I don't want to do back

Realms: Doooo iittttt!

Balloon Boy: *sigh* *eat's the marionette's box*

Marionette: *walks in* WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOX?!

Balloon Boy: *Randomly Faceplants*

Marionette: HE ATE IT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?! I PUT POISON ON IT SO NO ONE WOULD TOUCH IT!

Realms: ohhhh

*Later*

**Ink: Great, now Balloon Boy is in the hospital... again.**

Realms: Well, that just means you can replace them!

**Ink: Wha**

Realms: Basicly, you have to play now

**Ink:** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*cough cough* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Realms: Stop yelling, I'm right beside you.

**Ink: Sorry**

Realms: What did you say?

Bonnie: ...

Foxy: Someone get him hearing aids.

**Round 10 guys! Never thought I would write this much on this story! And now we have casualties, Rovus, Balloon Boy, and Realms. Plus Scott.**

**Good news is, I have to play now... yay...**

**Remember to post you dares and questions either pm or reviews, but mostly pm.**

**Also, what should happen next in Metal Feathers? Suggest your ideas with your dares and questions!**

**I'm bored. Sorry guys, I probably won't be writing this as much, mostly because I have to get back to my job. My job at Aperture Science Laboratories.**

**GET IT? IT'S A HINT **


	11. Chapter 11

Realms: Well, it has been a while, but we are back! And once again, I have forgot the round! So let's start off with some questions:

_freddy is it true you like bonnie__  
><em>_foxy is it true that you like chica better then mangle__  
><em>_GUARDS:is the managers name_

Freddy: Yes…

Bonnie: Easy question

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Foxy: *Slowly walks to the ballpit*

Chica: ….

Mangle: Well, that just happened

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mike: The manager's name is Mr. Fazbear.

Jeremy: It is in the Fnaf handbook

**Ink: Wait, there is a hand book?!**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_QUESTONS__  
><em>_bonnie do you love freddy__  
><em>_marionette will you hug me again__  
><em>_bb just saying do you like anyone? by the way*pops all of bb's balloons*__  
><em>_marionette who do you love?_

Bonnie: *Slowly backs away into the ballpit*

Realms: Again?

Freddy: *Crushed*

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Marionette: Sure *hugs*

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Balloon Boy: *calling on phone* Im a kid… but I has a crush…

**Ink: *cough* Balloon girl *Cough***

*balloons pop*

Balloon Boy: …. T-T

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Marionette: No one…..

Realms: #Foreveralone

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Moar questions, and one dare

_Marionette can I have a hug 'opens arms' by the way if you don't I'll have to call my 'friends'_

_Foxy can I join your crew?_

_Shadow Freddy you may do sod but you the man_

_Dare: Golden Freddy, dance to just gold then kill toy bonnie_

Marionette: Sorry, reached my hug limit

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Foxy: Sure, if you be up to it!

**Ink: Dude, your 'crew' is only balloon boy…..**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Shadow Freddy: Why, thank you :D

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Golden Freddy: Well, it isn't really a dancing song, so….

Realms: *throws him into ballpit*

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Everyone act out Gangnam style with Freddy as psy_

_When Balloon Boy gets back, everyone shoot him with shotguns_

_Ink gets pushed in ball pit for no reason_

_What happened to the dare involving Foxy and Mangle anyway?_

Freddy: …. I dunt like that song….

*All turn to him*

Bonnie: **Kill him**

Foxy: **Destroy**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Out of story question:If you are the author then would Ink and Realms know the true crushes and other secrets about the characters?_

Realms: Well, now it is a in story question

**Ink: I am the author….**

Realms: And I am… something

**Ink: Also, get it!? **

Realms: Ink, and Realms…. InkRealms

**Ink: So much originality**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Feel like making the gang have some fun  
>Dares:<br>Both Chicas: Go around and tell everyone you are a duck not chicken  
>Jeremy: Kiss everyone one in the room on their lips<br>Both Bonnies:...IDK um kiss each other  
>Guards: Fist fight<br>Everyone:Live your worst nightmare  
>Truths:<br>everyone: what is your opinion on the Purple Man_

Chica: You monster….

Toy Chica: … IMA DUCK!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Jeremy: Ima only do the girls… so…. *kisses them*

Chica: Sick

Bonnie: Yeah, that was disgusting

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bonnie: Yeah, no. Enough kissing

Toy Bonnie: Even though I barely have any dares ;-;

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mike: *starts punching Jeremy*

Fritz: *jumps on Mike and punchs*

*Soon they are all piled on*

**Ink: And this is why I have never written a fist fight… well, that and the fact I cant fit it in.**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: I dunt want to do the living nightmares….

**Ink: Wish granted**

Bonnie: :D

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Phone Guy: I don't have an opinion

**Ink: I don't ship him**

Bonnie: He sucks

Freddy: I never knew him

Chica: Hate him

Balloon Boy: He is bad

Shadow Freddy: Evil and cold hearted.

Purple Guy: He is pretty great

*all start to punch him*

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_YAY PORTAL REFRENCES any way DARES:marrionette:*steals him and yells:I'll give him back in the next chapter*__  
><em>_REALMS:hug ink__  
><em>_INK:DO THE FLOP_

Marionette: What did they steal?

Realms: *shrugs*

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: *awkward hug*

**Ink: Awkwardness is increased by 10**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Ink: *randomly face plants* It hurts**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Realms: Well, that is all for today! We will be back for another round later!

**Finally got around to doing this. And, I am not dead.**

**School started, so… in a way, I died.**

**Also, sorry about the fact that I wasn't able to write all of the questions and dares. I will try to update more!**

**Anyways, Remember to either post your dares/ questions in the reviews or pm them to me!**


End file.
